Finding Out
by Vattenmelon
Summary: They're on to something... McKeller.


John was marching at double pace towards the control room when he passed by Rodney McKay's quarter. Just as he passed by, the door slid open, and Dr. Keller step out.

'Morning, Doc,' John said as he passed by her. Jennifer froze, cursing at herself for not being more discrete. On the plus side, the Colonel didn't seem to have noticed…

John stepped into the transporter. Just as he was about to press the correct location on the control console, he stopped. _Wait a minute. Was that KELLER?_

---

'Doctor McKay to the control room,' the city-wide PA system announced, as John smiled at Woolsey. 'I'm sure he'll be here any minute now, Sir.'

'It's not like Doctor McKay not to respond to his radio,' Woolsey said, annoyed.

'Yes, well, we all have our occasional slips,' John said, as his smile grew wider. Just as Woolsey was about to ask why John was smiling, Rodney walked into the control room. 'What is it?' he asked.

'Well, first of all, I'd like to know why you didn't respond to your radio,' Woolsey started. Rodney was about to try to answer him, when he noticed John smiling smugly at him. 'What?' Rodney asked, annoyed.

'Nothing Rodney,' John said, and motioned towards Woolsey. 'Now answer the question.'

'Uhm…' Rodney began. _This is gonna be good_, John thought to himself.

'Well, you see, I was up late last night, working on an important project. It's quite fascinating, really. You see, it seems that the Ancient built this sort of lab on the east pier that deals with the… well, it's rather hard to explain. Why don't I run off to my lab and prepare a presentation. I'll do that now, Rodney said, pointing towards the door and moving towards it.

'Doctor McKay,' Woolsey said, causing Rodney to stop dead in his tracks. 'Yes?' Rodney asked.

'You were explaining,' Woolsey said.

'Now? Alright, well, it seems as if the Ancients had experimented on,' Rodney began, before Woolsey raised a hand and cut him off. 'Radio,' Woolsey said.

'Oh, Yes, um, well, you… as I said, experiment… um… Ancients, and… stuff,' Rodney began.

'Stuff?' John said.

'Yes… stuff,' Rodney said, feeling very uncomfortable about the whole situation.

'Doctor McKay, next time just answer your radio, please,' Woolsey said. 'And we had some problems dialling the Midway Station earlier. I'd appreciate it if you took a look.'

'Um, yes… of course,' Rodney said and quickly made himself scarce. Woolsey sighed and sat down in his chair.

'You'll get used to him after a while,' John said, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in.

'You said that two months ago,' Woolsey said.

'After a long while,' John said as he walked out of Woolsey's office. As he passed by Rodney in the control room, he slapped his back and said 'nice weaselling there, Rodney.'

'What?' Rodney said as he looked up from a laptop. John just continued walking towards the transporter. 'What?' Rodney shouted after him.

---

'Not enough sleep, Doc?' John asked Jennifer, as she gave him yet another shot for some quasi-legitimate reason.

'What?' she said, rubbing her eyes.

'Didn't get enough sleep last night, did you?' John asked again. Jennifer looked at him, and blushed slightly. _Damn it, I knew I should've been more careful!_

'What I mean is, you keep rubbing your eyes and almost dozing of. Heck, you almost missed my vein. You should stop, um, _working_ so late,' John said, as he rubbed his arm where Jennifer had just applied a plaster. 'Not that working isn't good, but…' he said as he bound out of the room, leaving a very confused, and sleepy, Jennifer to shout 'what?' at him.

---

John was walking towards the mess hall, feeling very smug about himself, when he ran, quite literally, into Teyla. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Teyla,' he said, as he grabbed her to stop her from falling. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, thank you Colonel,' she said. 'And good morning to you too…'

'Not your typical good morning greeting, I know.'

'Has something good happened? You seem to be in quite the good mood today,' Teyla asked, noticing the smug smile John was wearing.

'Oh, yes, no. Nope, just your average normal perfectly nothing-out-of-the-ordinary day,' John said, unconvincingly.

'John…' Teyla said. John just smiled at her. 'Colonel…' Teyla said,

'Mum's the word,' John said, receiving a blank expression from Teyla. 'It's an expression,' John said.

'Oh,' Teyla said. An awkward moment of silence followed, until Teyla stepped to one side. 'I have to go feed Torrin,' she said, starting to make her way towards the infirmary.

'Oh, could you tell Doctor Keller that I said that she should ask Rodney about how he manages to stay awake for so long,' John said, and made his way towards the mess hall, and lunch.

---

'What?' Jennifer asked, confused.

'That is what Colonel Sheppard told me to tell you,' Teyla said, as she stroked Torrin's head.

'Oh boy…' Jennifer said to herself in a mumbling voice.

'How is he doing?' Teyla asked.

'Who? The Colonel?' Jennifer asked, further adding to the confusion.

'No,' Teyla said, nodding towards Torrin.

'Oh,' Jennifer said, glad for the change of topic.

---

Half an hour later, Rodney walked into the infirmary. 'Jennifer,' he said. As both Jennifer and Teyla turned to look at him, he immediately corrected himself. 'Doctor Keller… Teyla,' he said, dropping off towards the end.

'Yes, Rodney?' Jennifer asked, finding the situation somewhat embarrassing. _Oh well, at least the Colonel isn't here…_

'I, um…' he began, but before he could think of some half-arsed excuse to be in the infirmary, Teyla spoke up. 'Thank you, Doctor Keller. I will leave you two alone now,' she said as she walked out of the infirmary with Torrin.

'Um… you're welcome,' Jennifer shouted back to her.

'You think they…' Rodney asked, waving his arms about to indicate 'this'.

'Yeah,' Jennifer answered.

---

'Did you know that Doctor McKay and Doctor Keller are in love,' Teyla asked John as they were both sitting down for dinner in the mess hall. John, who was sipping a drink at that very moment, almost chocked. 'Do you find the question surprising?' Teyla asked, surprised.

'No, I just didn't think you'd be so straight forward with it,' John answered as soon as he had regained his breath.

'Ah,' Teyla said.

'And yes, I did know,' John said, as he proceeded to tell Teyla the story of Jennifer and Rodney's quarters.


End file.
